The present invention relates to an electronic part equipped unit including an electronic part at inside of a case body and attached to a middle portion of a wire.
For example, in various sensors mounted to an automobile or the like, noise from a noise source having a high frequency component, such as a horn or a wire, and external noise from a neon sign or the like, an induction noise or the like are conducted to the sensors through a wire, and there is a concern of bringing about an erroneous operation thereby. In order to remove the noise, development of an electronic part equipped unit (noise prevention piece) has been promoted.
In FIG. 9, a reference 1 designates a wire. Further, a reference 2 designates an electronic part equipped unit connected to a middle portion 3 of the wire 1. The electronic part equipped unit 2 includes a case body 4 having an electronic part containing recess portion and a fitting connection recess portion, a containing recess portion cover 6 consecutively aligned to the case body 4 by way of a hinge 5 for covering the electronic part containing recess portion, a resin locking portion 7 formed at the containing recess portion cover 6 and locked to an attaching counter party, an electronic part 9 which is contained in the electronic part containing recess portion and in which a pair of leads 8a and 8b are extended to the fitting connection recess portion, a relay terminal 10 brought into contact with the lead 8a on one side, a ground terminal 12 made of a metal which is brought into contact with the lead 8b on other side and in which a portion projected from the fitting connection recess portion is formed as a ground portion 11, and a cover attached wire 15 which includes a wire side terminal 13 and a cover member 14 and attached to the middle portion of the wire 1 and in which the wire side terminal 13 is brought into contact with the relay terminal 10 and the cover member 14 is fitted to the fitting connection recess portion.
In the electronic part equipped unit 2, the fitting connection recess portion and the cover member 14 fitted thereto are disposed between the resin locking portion 7 and the ground portion 11. The cover member 14 and the fitting connection recess portion are fitted to each other with a cover side fitting portion 16 and a projected locking portion 17.
When the electronic part equipped unit 2 is attached to a vehicle, first, the resin locking portion 7 is inserted to a seat face made of a metal of an attaching counter party to be provisionally fixed, next, the ground portion 11 of the ground terminal 12 is fastened by a screw to connect to thereby finish fixing a total thereof.
Further, as a technology with regard to the electronic part equipped unit 2, for example, a disclosed technology of Patent Reference 1 is described below.
[Patent Reference 1] JP-A-2006-109587
Meanwhile, according to the electronic part equipped unit 2, in order to stabilize a state of connecting the one lead 8a of the electronic part 9 and the relay terminal 10, further, in order to stabilize a state of connecting the other lead 8b of the electronic part 9 and the ground terminal 12, it is conceived preferable to apply welding. Although it is necessary to form a through hole for welding (welding hole) at the bottom wall of the case body 4 at a position of the fitting connection recess portion, the welding hole is not needed after welding to stay to be opened. Therefore, there poses a problem that after attaching the electronic part equipped unit 2 to a vehicle, when a foreign matter having a conductivity is brought into contact with the welded portion and a seat face made of a metal of the vehicle, shortcircuit is brought about.